The New Essential Chronology
The New Essential Chronology, to publikacja, której autorem jest Daniel Wallace i Kevin J. Anderson. Wydana w 2005 roku. Zawartość *Author's Acknowlegments *Content *Introduction to Students of History *Note on Dating Conventions *Part One - Tales of the Ancient Republic **Formation of The Republic ***The Pre-Republic Era - Circa 100,000-25,000 B.B.Y. ***The Republic Begins - 25,000 B.B.Y. ***Growing Pains - 24,000-7000 B.B.Y. **Emergency of The Sith ***The Hundred-Year Darkness - 7000 B.B.Y. ***The Golden Age of The Sith - 5000 B.B.Y. **Legacy of The Sith ***The Shadow of Freedon Nadd - 4400 B.B.Y. ***Trials of the Jedi - 4000 B.B.Y. ***The Naddist Revolt - 3998 B.B.Y. ***The Coming Ruin - 3997 B.B.Y. ***The Sith War - 3996 B.B.Y. ***The Devastation of Ossus - 3996 B.B.Y. ***The Great Hunt - 3993 B.B.Y. ***The Redemption of Ulic Qel-Droma - 3986 B.B.Y. ***The Mandalorian Wars - 3995-3961 B.B.Y. ***The Second Sith War - 3958-3956 B.B.Y. ***The Sith Civil War - 3951 B.B.Y. ***Repercussions Through the Republic - 3900-3000 B.B.Y. ***The New Sith - 2000-1000 B.B.Y. ***The Battle of Ruusan - 1000 B.B.Y. ***The Ruusan Reformations - 1000 B.B.Y. ***Jedi Valiancy - 1000 B.B.Y. *Part Two - The Fall of the Republic **The Making of Dooku - 89-53 B.B.Y. **Failing Republic, Thriving Sith - 52-46 B.B.Y. **Fateful Apprenticeship - 44 B.B.Y. **The Stark Hyperspace Conflict - 44 B.B.Y. **The Battle of Galidraan - 40 B.B.Y. **Moving into Alignment - 40-36 B.B.Y. **The Yinchorri Uprising - 33 B.B.Y. **The Eriadu Summit - 32.5 B.B.Y. **Final Preparations - 32 B.B.Y. **The Beginning of The End ***The Battle of Naboo - 32 B.B.Y. ***The Lost Twenty - 32 B.B.Y. ***The Prime Clone - 32 B.B.Y. ***Duties of the Jedi Council - 32-30 B.B.Y. ***Quinlan Vos's Road Back - 32-30 B.B.Y. ***Mission of Zonama Sekot - 29 B.B.Y. ***Education of the Chosen One - 29-27 B.B.Y. ***The Outbound Flight Project - 27 B.B.Y. ***Deaths on the Jedi Council - 27-26 B.B.Y. ***The Separatist Movement - 24 B.B.Y. ***The Death of Granta Omega - 24 B.B.Y. ***The Confederacy Takes Shape - 23 B.B.Y. ***The Battle of Antar 4 - 22.5 B.B.Y. ***Splintering of the Republic - 22.5-22 B.B.Y. ***Mission to Ansion - 22 B.B.Y. **The Clone Wars ***The Battle of Geonosis - 22 B.B.Y. ***The Shape of War - 22 B.B.Y. ***The Jedi as Generals - 22 B.B.Y. ***The Hunt for the Decimator - 21.9 B.B.Y. ***The Dark Reaper Project - 21.9 B.B.Y. ***The Battle of Kamino - 21.83 B.B.Y. ***The Defense of Naboo - 21.8 B.B.Y. ***The Battles of Lianna and Teyr - 21.77 B.B.Y. ***Jedi Schism - 21.75 B.B.Y. ***Raid on Pengalan IV - 21.75 B.B.Y. ***Mission to Queyta - 21.7 B.B.Y. ***The Storm Fleet Destroyers - 21.67 B.B.Y. ***The Fortress of Axion - 21.67 B.B.Y. ***The Battle of Muunilinst - 21.66 B.B.Y. ***The Battle of Brentaal - 21.6 B.B.Y. ***Defection on Nar Shaddaa - 21.52 B.B.Y. ***The Haruun Kal Crisis - 21.51 B.B.Y. ***Assassination on Null - 21.5 B.B.Y. ***The Devaron Ruse - 21.41 B.B.Y. ***The Descent of Quinlan Vos - 21.38 B.B.Y. ***The Bassadro Massacre - 21.25 B.B.Y. ***Rise of the Cortosis Battle Droids - 21.17 B.B.Y. ***The Death of Atraken - 21.1 B.B.Y. ***The Spaarti Incident - 21 B.B.Y. ***The Bio-Droid Threat - 21 B.B.Y. ***Massing Thunderheads - 20.9-20.8 B.B.Y. ***The Battle of Jabim - 20.79-20.67 B.B.Y. ***The Dragon of Agonar - 20.67 B.B.Y. ***Escape from Rattatak - 20.66 B.B.Y. ***Death of a Chancellor - 20.65 B.B.Y. ***Coruscant Assassination - 20.63 B.B.Y. ***The Hero with No Fear - 20.3 B.B.Y. ***The Battle of Dreighton - 20.2 B.B.Y. ***Breaking the Foerost Seige - 20.1 B.B.Y. ***The Casualties of Drongar - 20 B.B.Y. ***Disaster on Honoghr - 20 B.B.Y. ***Target: Grievous - 20 B.B.Y. ***Stone Mites of Orleon - 19.9 B.B.Y. ***Bpfassh Uprising - 19.75 B.B.Y. ***Attack on Azure - 19.59 B.B.Y. ***The Praesitlyn Conquest - 19.5 B.B.Y. ***Lure at Vjun - 19.49 B.B.Y. ***Dreadnaughts of Rendili - 19.48 B.B.Y. ***The Outer Rim Sieges - 19.48 B.B.Y. ***Betrayal at Boz Pity - 19.43 B.B.Y. ***The Xagobah Citadel - 19.42 B.B.Y. ***The Hunt for Darth Sidious - 19.1-19 B.B.Y. ***Anakin Turns to the Dark Side - 19 B.B.Y. *Part Three - The Empire and the New Order **The Dark Times ***Jedi Survivors - 19-0 B.B.Y. ***Birth of the Empire - 19-0 B.B.Y. ***Dawn of Dissent - 19-0 B.B.Y. *Part Four - Profiles in History **Han Solo ***Ylesia 10 B.B.Y. ***The Academy 10-5 B.B.Y. ***The Life of a Smuggler 5-2 B.B.Y. ***Corporate Sector Blues 2-1 B.B.Y. ***Destitute in the Tion 1-0 B.B.Y. ***Return to Ylesia 0 B.B.Y. ***The Last Spice Run 0 B.B.Y. **Lando Calrissian ***The Sharu Awaken - 4 B.B.Y. ***The Battle of Nar Shaddaa - 3 B.B.Y. ***Back to the Oseon - 3 B.B.Y. ***Fortune Won, Fortune Lost - 3 B.B.Y. ***To Save the ThonBoka - 3-2.5 B.B.Y. ***Entrepreneurism - 2.5-0 B.B.Y. ***"The Respectable One" - 0-3 A.B.Y. **The Skywalkers *Part Five - The Galactic Civil War **Armed Rebellion Begins ***The Death Star's Completion - 3-0 B.B.Y. ***Preparations for Battle - 0 B.B.Y. ***The Capture of Princess Leia - 0 B.B.Y. ***A New Hope - 0 B.B.Y. ***Impact and Consequences - 0-0.5 A.B.Y. ***Rebel Trap - 0-0.5 A.B.Y. ***Imperial Counterstrike -0.5-2 A.B.Y. ***Circarpous Joins the Resistance - 2 A.B.Y. ***Home in the Ice - 2-3 A.B.Y. **A Light Eclipsed ***The Battle of Hoth - 3 A.B.Y. ***A New Jedi - 3 A.B.Y. ***Imperial Intrigue - 3-3.5 A.B.Y. ***Prince Xizor and Black Sun - 3.5 A.B.Y. **Alliance Triumphant ***The Rebellion Regroups - 4 A.B.Y. ***The Battle of Endor - 4 A.B.Y. ***The Truce at Bakura - 4 A.B.Y. ***Onward to Ssi-ruuvi Space - 4-5 A.B.Y. *Part Six - Birth of the New Republic **The Alliance of Free Planets - 4 A.B.Y. **Declaration of a New Republic - 4 A.B.Y. **Imperial Fragmentation - 4-4.5 A.B.Y. **Black Nebula - 4-4.5 A.B.Y. **Isard's Ascension - 4.5-5 A.B.Y. **General Skywalker - 5-5.5 A.B.Y. **The Last Grand Admiral? - 6 A.B.Y. **The Battle for Coruscant - 6.5-7 A.B.Y. **The Krytos Virus - 7-7.5 A.B.Y. **The Bacta War - 7.5 A.B.Y. **The Hunt for Zsinj - 7.5-8 A.B.Y. **The Hapans and the Dathomir Nightsisters - 8 A.B.Y. **The Death of Zsinj - 8 A.B.Y. **Picking Up the Pieces - 8.5 A.B.Y. **Return to Tatooine - 8.5 A.B.Y. *Part Seven - Empire Resurgent **The Depredations of Grand Admiral Thrawn - 9 A.B.Y. **The Noghri Switch Sides - 9 A.B.Y. **The Katana Fleet and the Clone Troopers - 9 A.B.Y. **Thrawn's Fall - 9 A.B.Y. **The Return of Isard - 9-10 A.B.Y. **The Resurrection of Emperor Palpatine - 10 A.B.Y. **Operation Shadow Hand - 10 A.B.Y. **Palpatine Vanquished - 11 A.B.Y. **Jax, Kanos, and the Interim Council - 11 A.B.Y. *Part Eight - The Return of the Jedi Knights **Maw Installation 11 A.B.Y. **Political Troubles 11 A.B.Y. **Exar Kun's Revenge 11 A.B.Y. **The Recapture of Maw Installation 11 A.B.Y. **The Emperor's Hand and the Senex Lords 12 A.B.Y. **The Eye of Palpatine 12 A.B.Y. **The Darksaber Threat 12 A.B.Y. **Admiral Daala Returns 12 A.B.Y. **Desann's Reborn 12 A.B.Y. **The Empire Regroups 12-13 A.B.Y. **Mission to Adumar 13 A.B.Y. **The Death Seed Plague 13 A.B.Y. *Part Nine - Uprising and Insurgencies **The Empire Reborn Movement 14 A.B.Y. **The Power of Waru 14 A.B.Y. **The Black Fleet Crisis 16-17 A.B.Y. **Master Skywalker and the Fallanassi 16-17 A.B.Y. **The Teljkon Vagabond 16-17 A.B.Y. **Uprising at Almania 17 A.B.Y. **Imperial Skirmishes 17-18 A.B.Y. **The Corellian Insurrection 18 A.B.Y. *Part Ten - A Lasting Peace **The Caamas Document - 19 A.B.Y. **The Hand of Thrawn 19 A.B.Y. **The Marriage of Luke and Mara 19 A.B.Y. *Part Eleven - Generations of Jedi Knights **The Golden Globe and Kenobi's Lightsaber - 22 A.B.Y. **The Return of Outbound Flight - 22 A.B.Y. **The Shadow Academy and the Second Imperium - 23 A.B.Y. **The Diversity Alliance - 23-24 A.B.Y. **The Return of Black Sun - 24 A.B.Y. *Part Twelve - The New Jedi Order **The Invasion Begins - 25 A.B.Y. **The Death of Chewbacca - 25 A.B.Y. **Dantooine Onslaught - 25.2 A.B.Y. **The Ruin of Ithor - 25.2 A.B.Y. **The Peace Brigade - 25.5 A.B.Y. **The Battle of Fondor - 25.7 A.B.Y. **The Fall of Duro - 26 A.B.Y. **Treachery in the Senate - 26.2 A.B.Y. **Birth of the Senate - 26.2 A.B.Y. **The Great River - 26.5 A.B.Y. **The Battle of Yag'Dhul - 26.5 A.B.Y. **The Death of Anakin Solo - 27 A.B.Y. **The Fall of Coruscant - 27 A.B.Y. **Intrigue on Hapes - 27.2 A.B.Y. **The Struggle for Borleias - 27.3 A.B.Y. **Behind Enemy Lines - 27.5 A.B.Y. **In the Belly of the Beast - 27-27.9 A.B.Y. **Victory at Ebaq 9 - 28 A.B.Y. **Across the Stars - 28.2-28.7 A.B.Y. **Into the Unknown Regions - 28.2-28.8 A.B.Y. **The Defense of Mon Calamari - 29 A.B.Y. **The Recapture of Coruscant - 29 A.B.Y. **The Killik Expansion - 35-36 A.B.Y. *The Galaxy Map *Index *About The Author *About The Artists Kategoria:Publikacje encyklopedyczne